The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Alstroemeria plant, botanically known as Alstroemeria hybrida, typically as a potted Alstroemeria plant, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Jessica’.
The new Alstroemeria plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Chichester, United Kingdom. The objective of the breeding program is to create new compact potted Alstroemeria plants with uniform plant habit and attractive flower colors.
The new Alstroemeria plant originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in Chichester, United Kingdom in June, 2009, of a proprietary selection of Alstroemeria hybrida identified as code number T 19, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary Alstroemeria hybrida selection identified as code number 231/8, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Alstroemeria plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Chichester, United Kingdom in May, 2010.
Asexual reproduction of the new Alstroemeria plant by tissue culture in a controlled greenhouse environment in Roelofarendsveen, The Netherlands since October, 2010 has shown that the unique features of this new Alstroemeria plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.